Greenland's Adventure
by Zho500
Summary: The Scandinavians find an infant nation on a cold winter evening and take him in after finding out his name is Greenland. They eagerly teach him all sort of things, and form a bond with him. But as he gets older, his true personality and gift takes over. This is his story. Rated just to be safe, and yes I suck at Summaries. Changed Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first time back writing Fan-fiction. Well writing at all as I've not been able to bring myself to write anything since a friend of mine passed on in march. Well, I've decided to push myself into doing it. tittle will probably change in the future. End of Authors Note.

The little nation slowly opened his eyes for the first time. He had just been formed and he looked over the lands that were his and shivered. It was cold. So very cold, and he was so small. He looked around for a place to stay, shivering in the cold as it started snowing. Wearing only light clothes and whimpered as the wind blew and chilled him more and saw the mountains in the distance. "Maybe if I make it there, I can find shelter." he thought to himself. Voice soft in his own head. He heard shouting from nearby and saw what appeared to be a mountain of a man with glasses looking in his direction, squealed and ran as fast as he could, which really wasn't all that fast as he was unused to using his legs.

"Hey wait!" the man called in a monotone, scaring him even more, as the man ran after him with what looked to be a scary look on his face making him try to run even faster and made it to a pile of rocks with a small crevice in it and hid himself. He watched the man stop and look around in confusion as four others joined him, all shorter than the large scary man.

"Come on Svi, it's not like you to yell and take off like that." The one that seemed to be one of the smaller ones said cheerfully.

"I saw a child I'd never seen before. I went to see if he was all right, as he's not dressed for this weather. He took off but didn't seem to be running all that well. He couldn't have gone far." The mountain of a man said in his mono tone voice softly, looking around.

"A kid huh? Are you sure this weather isn't making you see things Svi?"From the first one, just a little shorter and less broad as the large man said with a grin on his face.

"I am sure Dane."the large man looked at him sternly, glaring at him and the kid started crying in the crevice he was hiding in he was that frightened by that look.

The other two turned to his hiding place. "I think we found him." from the one with the blond hair with a curl as the silver haired boy started looking through the rocks for him and he in fright jumped up and tried to run away but made it only a little ways before his little legs gave out due to being so cold and rolled down the small hill shivering uncontrollably and crying in fright and cold. The man the one had called Dane ran over, took off his jacket and wrapped him in it worried after looking him over for injuries. "Shhhh, little lad. Denmark's here. Denmark's going to help you." as he snuggled into the warmth of his jacket.

"Thank you." softly sucking one of his tiny thumbs. "I Greenland."

Denmark and the others exchange glances. "Greenland eh. I am Denmark, the one who saw you first is Sweden. these other three are Finland, Iceland, and Norway. You weren't hurt by your tumble were you?" He asked gently.

Greenland shook his head and Denmark smiled at that. "Glad to hear it. Would you like to come to our home little lad?" he asked softly.

Greenland smiles shyly and nods, suddenly feeling very safe as Denmark picked him up and held him close to his heart, still wrapped in his jacket and feeling very tired and yawned happy to be warm.

Denmark smiled down at the little bundle in his arms ignoring the nipping cold as he had trained himself to do when visiting the others. "Well, let's go home. It looks like we have a new addition to our group. Good eyes Svi. He wouldn't of lasted long out here in the middle of winter." softly.

Sweden nods his acknowledgement at that. "Wonder who he'll choose to teach him."

Denmark shrugs, hearing small snores from the bundle. "Hard to say. But I'm sure we'll all dote on him no matter what."he said as they headed back to their ships, not knowing that this infant country would grow to be very dear to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Greenland yawned, rubbing his little eyes and looking around. He saw he was in a small bed with the jacket still wrapped around him. His little tummy grumbled and he looked at it, then glanced around and saw the other doors in the room he was in and slowly crawled out of the bed, curious about where he was. Then remembered the events from the day before.

He looked at the doors wondering which one the man who's coat he now had draped around him was hiding behind. He went to the first one and heard snoring. He slowly opened it, then quickly shut it with a small whimper as he saw the large man that had chased him asleep in the bed in there. To be quite honest, he was frightened of the man as he could easily squish him with his huge size even if he wasn't trying to.

He opened the next door and saw the one with white hair like his fast asleep holding some sort of bird he'd never seen before close and shut it much slower this time, knowing there was no harm from that one.

He found his new friend with the third door and heard his snores and saw the sun starting to come in the window and tried to crawl into the bed but couldn't. He screamed slightly when a pair of hands picked him up and saw himself looking into the blue eyes of the pale blonde with the curl. Norway, he reminded himself.

"Need some help there Greenland?" Norway asked gently.

Greenland nodded, relieved it wasn't the giant man two rooms over as Norway swung him up onto Denmarks bed making him squeal and giggle at the same time as Denmark started to stir.

"Hmm?" from Denmark sleepily.

"You have a little visitor." Norway smirks.

"Hey kiddo." smiling and sitting up, then hears his little stomach grumble.

"I bet you're hungry. You didn't wake up for dinner at all yesterday no matter how hard we tried. You must of been exhausted. Norway, would you help me wake up the others." holding Greenland close in one arm.

Norway nods and does. Denmark waking Finland and Iceland while Norway woke Sweden, both knowing Greenland was terrified of Sweden. Once everyone was seated in a chair, and Greenland was held in Denmarks lap, eating off his plate with his own little fork he looked up at Denmark. "Will you be my big brother?" softly.

Denmark smiled down at the little nation. "Of course I will. We all will." softly.

Greenland smiles nervously. "I not sure I like that. Sweden scary."

"He can be yes. But he's actually quite gentle when it comes to little ones like you." Finland pipes in, and Greenland giggles.

"So he no gona sit on me by accident?" as Sweden, who averts his eyes and continues eating his breakfast.

Iceland looks at him. "Not if he can help it." softly.

"Okay." Greenland grins. Blue green eyes trusting and returns to his breakfast, hungrily scarfing down the food that Denmark shares with him.

Authors note. Okay guys, next chapter will be a few years time skip as he will of aged a bit in it. Not sure by how much but he won't be full grown yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Greenland whimpered as he lay in bed trembling, scared. He was physically seven now, and he had his brothers all arguing loudly that night after Denmark had put him to bed.

Sweden and Denmark had another fight and this time it had resulted in blows and screaming curse words.

He snuggled deeper into his bed, holding the stuffed wolf Denmark had given him a long time ago close to his body as the fighting continued then whimpered again as something crashed against his door and he felt like he was going to cry, lower lip starting to quiver.

Then heard another crash from the opposite side of the room, and Denmark yell in pain and started crying quietly. Scared he'll get in trouble or attract Swedens attention if he did and curled up tighter as there was another crash and this time Sweden yelled in pain while Denmark cursed.

At the sound of anger in Denmarks voice Greenland cried even louder too scared to stay quiet anymore.

At that the sound of fighting ended as the front door opened and he heard Finland, Norway, and Iceland yell in alarm and heard them tackle Sweden.

"Calm down Svi, you'll just scare him more." he heard Norway yell as the three restrained the large man.

Denmark slowly looked at them wincing as he rubbed his badly bruised shoulder. "Didn't think it would esscalate that quickly. I'll calm Greenland."softly.

"We'll calm Sweden." Iceland said softly.

Denmark nodded and opened the door to Greenlands room.

Soon as Greenland saw him he stopped crying and looked at him with big scared tearful eyes.

"Hey, you okay kid?' Denmark asked gently, sitting in the bed next to him.

Nods, trembling with fear. Denmark gentled at that. "Svi and I, we scared you, didn't we?"

Nods again then swallows. "What...What were you fighting about?"

"Someone was in the armory and knocked over our weapons and damaged them. He blamed me cause he thinks I'm a clutz. I simply told him that it must of been him or someone else and he got mad and things escalated. I am sorry that we scared you." softly.

Nods and slowly snuggles into him. "Whats an armory, and are weapons those big things that made a loud crashing sound when I followed Bubby Finland down to the basement and stayed down there when he went back up when you guys were out earlier.

Denmark paled at that, instantly feeling the panic build up in him for the little nation. "You weren't hurt were you. What happened, tell me the whole story on what happened." looking him over for injury.

"I... I wanted to see what was down there. And bubby Finland forgot to tell me to wait at the top of the steps like you guys normally do so I followed him and saw all these pointy things. Finland went back up. He didn't see me cause I hid to avoid being sent up before I could see what the pointy things were. I saw a blunt thing. Like a walking stick but bigger than me. I wanted to see if I could pick it up like I could the big sticks in the yard. I got it about an inch off the ground when it started to topple and went into a big round thingy on a stick and it toppled with it and made the others fall too. It made such a loud noise that I ran up the stairs fast." he said softly, trembling in fear.

"Ah, then we were both in the wrong then. Finland must of been outside looking for you. Did any of the weapons hit you." worried.

"A stick with a sharp pointy thing on it cut the back of my hand." showing him.

Denmark hissed at the sight of the deep cut and scooped him out of bed and going out. "Norway, can you get the first aid kit please. Finland, next time you go into the basement, make sure he comes back out with you and check thoroughly next time." Denmark said with a sigh. "Oh and Svi, this kid lifted your fighting staff up an inch."

Sweden looked at Greenland in surprise. "This tiny one did?"

Greenland nodded then yelped in pain as Norway started cleaning the cut on the back of his hand and inspected it. "It looks like it's all ready healing well." Norway said, impressed with the little nations obviously well developed healing capabilities.

Finland nodded and said. "I will definitely be more vigilant next time."

"I'm going to go see what repairs our weapons need." Iceland said, heading down into the basement.

Sweden looked at Denmark and sighed. "I apologize for accusing you of being a klutz and damaging our weapons." softly.

Denmark nodded "And I'm sorry I accused you back." gently holding Greenland as Norway cleaned and bandaged the wound to the back of his hand.

"I sorry I damaged you're weapons." softly as Norway finishes wrapping it.

Denmark smiled at him and replied. "It's all right kiddo. Just next time you follow someone down there. Let them know you're there. All right."

Greenland nodded and yawned, quite thoroughly worn out now.

Denmark grinned at him and carried him back to bed and laid him down, kissing the top of his head. "Sleep well baby brother."

Greenland's little snores answered him and Denmark left the room to help clean up the mess he and Sweden had made.


	4. Chapter 4

Iceland sighed looking at the damage that was done to their weapons from their falling into each other and sighed, purple eyes frustrated. "That kid can be such a pain." he said as Sweden came down.

"True, but that's why he's so dear to us." Sweden replied as Norway and Finland came down after him.

"I know how bad was his hand?" Iceland asked Norway concerned, knowing it was his spear that had cut Greenland's right hand.

"Deep but all ready healing surprisingly. Though I'm just glad it wasn't his dominate hand. Unusual for a nation to be left handed like that. I just hope it doesn't cause him to have trouble in the future." Norway replied thoughtfully.

"The three others that are don't seem to have any trouble. Perhaps they can teach him." Finland said quietly.

They look at him "The older two would get him so messed up in the head, it's not even funny. The third one maybe. There's all ways the fourth that was corrected and became ambidextrous." Norway replied at that, checking his sword, which had also been knocked over for damage, and sighed in relief as he saw that it was only his sheath that had been damaged.

"You guys need help with yours. Mine's not too bad off." Iceland sighed.

"Svi and Dane's weapons are the worst off." As Sweden saw the splintered wood on his fighting staff.

"I'd say so. Though the kid did do something good with this." pointing to the inside of the crack where it had started to rot. "If this had happened in battle. I'd of been defenseless against the others weapons." softly.

Norway took a look. "Aye, you would of been. I must admit, we really have let our weapons go to waste down here." softly, pointing out the other weapons conditions as Denmark came down.

"How bad are..." sees the staff. "Gee whiz, has it really been that long since we last fought in true." softly.

Norway nods, seeing the weapons they kept down there was gathering dust as they heard a squeal from Greenland's room. They all grabbed the closest weapons to them, trembling as thoughts went through their heads about what could of made their baby brother squeal like that and bolted up the stairs.

Denmark threw the door open and saw him eyes wide staring at the window trembling. "Greenland." he said gently, getting his attention.

"There was a loud noise from outside. Yelling too. It was far away, but I heard it." pointing outside. "Clashing metal too." softly.

They exchanged glances and Denmark sighed. "Finland, Iceland. Stay with him. Svi, Norge." with me." Denmark said as he went back down to the the armory.

They nod and Finland pulls Greenland close, nodding to him as Iceland works on repairing his spear up there.

Greenland stares at it holding his huggy close. "Is the stick with the pointy a weapon?" curiously as the others come back up and head out in the direction his window faced.

"Aye, little brother. It is called a spear. You'll be learning weapons soon your self." gently patting him on the head.

Greenland soon fell asleep, snuggled against Finland who was counting his arrows. Iceland sighed. "I hope they're careful, it could be anything causing those sounds. Or anyone." he said softly.

Finland nods. "I agree, but we will not be unprepared if it comes here before they find it. And we are not defenseless." he said brushing Greenland's pale white bangs out of his sleeping face. "Nor will they take him without a fight."

Iceland nodded and handed him one of the spears that had been hung on the wall. "See what you can do with that. We'll have to wait to see what comes, but still, we won't be unprepared."

Finland nods and inspects it, both getting quiet. A feeling of unease deep within both of them.

Authors Note: okay guys, I did my research, and according to the wiki, Prussia, Turkey, and Canada are left handed. Japan once was too, but was *corrected* at a young age.

And yes I know this is a cliff hanger. What happens next will be in next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Greenland wake before dawn with a whimper. He'd had a bad dream and saw Finland asleep and Iceland keeping watch.

"Icey?" softly.

"Yes kiddo." Iceland said looking at him tiredly. He and Finland had taken turns sleeping and keeping watch, though both had slept fitfully, as Finland poked an eye open sleepily.

"When Other bubbies going to get back?"the little boy asked quietly.

Iceland took a deep breath in and looked at Finland.

Finland looked at Greenland. "We don't know. They might not come back." he replied softly.

"Why wouldn't the come back. They all ways do." he protests, little teary eyes while holding his stuffed wolf close.

"Finland... I don't think we should tell him." Iceland said softly.

"He needs to know Ice."

"All right. You explain it then."

All three jump as there's pounding on the door, Iceland peeks through the blinds and curses under his breath. "Finland, hide him, and tell him to be quiet." he hisses firmly.

Finland nods and grabs Greenland and shoves him under the bed and motions for him to silent.

Greenland nods. Pulling his huggy even closer in fear, blue green eyes wide.

"Who is it Iceland?" Finland whispered as soft as his voice would let him.

"It's Russia and his men." he replied softly. "Who knows what's become of the others. or what he'll do to little Greenland."

Winces trembling as something hit the door hard making it shudder. "We can't let him see him or take him." Finland whispered.

"I know." tightening his grip on his spear. "as there was another impact on the front door. "Lets go welcome them. Greenland, no matter what you hear, you must... you must... Just stay hidden all right." softly.

Greenland nodded. "This just like my nightmare." softly.

"Shhhh, it won't end like your nightmare." Finland said gently.

"You sure." Greenland said softly.

"I am, now go back to sleep." Finland said as he gently shoved the blanket under there with him.

He pulls it under, trying to hide himself better as Iceland and Finland pick up their weapons and leave the bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

Iceland shivers. "Good job hiding your fear Finland." he said softly.

"It would of set off his crying if I had shown it. You did well hiding yours too." Finland replied gently.

Iceland nods as there's another heavy impact on the front door. "Well, we can't just let them break the door down." he said with a shrug.

"True." Finland said, unlocking the door and he and Iceland charged out scared but knowing that they were fighting for more than just themselves at the time.

Finland shot the first one to engage Iceland in a fight in the gut with one of his arrows as Iceland drove his spear into the chest of the second pulled it out, slitting the throat of the third with a growl as Finland shoots a fourth.

Iceland saw Russia coming through to where he was fighting with a curved thin blade out, ready to fight, He felt a tremble of fear go through him then shook his head. _No I cannot give into the fear. If I do, he'll take Greenland away. I cannot allow that to happen."_ He reminds himself while trembling as the much bigger nation approaches him.

Finland notices and takes aim at Russia with his bow and arrows, the yells in pain and surprise as he feels a sharp cut deep and painful to his side, but not deep enough to be deadly. "Nggh." sinking to his knees as he sees his attacker and grabs his own spear and thrust with it, unintentionally missing his target, then feels the spear retract and go into his other side in the same way and his vision starts to go blurry. Struggling to get to his feet and saw Iceland fighting Russia. He then yelled in pain and lost all consciousness as two more hits hit him. A slice down the right side of his back, and a hard hit to the back of the head.

Iceland turned and saw Finland go down, then felt the sword enter his left shoulder and hissed in pain. "Never take your eyes off an opponent." Russia said sternly.

Iceland pulled it out and tried to ignore the pain and the blood dripping down his shoulder as he continued to fight Russia as the rest of the Russian forces surrounded him. He felt something hit him hard on the back of the head twice. The first sending him to his knees. The second causing him to fall, nearly unconscious.

 _Svi, Dane, Norge, where are you?_ he thought as a third blow to the back of his head knocked him out fully.

Russia smirked, looking at the two fallen Nordics. "Lets ransack their house. This will be lots of fun."he said softly.

They nod and start kicking in door and Greenland bit his lip from his hiding place as Finland's and Iceland's limp unconscious and beaten forms are thrown on the floor and he can see the blood on them, and does his best not to cry out in alarm.

Russia looks around the room, feeling eyes on him. "Search it. Someone is here."he ordered.

They nod and one of the guys notices the blanket and reaches under and grabs Greenland who screams in terror and Russia smiles.

"A child huh. Do you have a name child." smiling innocently.

Greenland scooted away from him scared, he did not like this strange man, and eyed the sword in his hand that had drying blood on it.

"Don't be scared child. You should never show fear to an enemy. They may use that against you and crush you." Russia said with a tone of sternness, not realizing Finland had come to and raised his head.

"Greenland run." Finland said weakly, the eyes widened as Russia, startled instinctively swung his sword at Greenland as the little nation ran past him.

Suddenly there was a thunderous war cry and a crass as broken glass came flying out of no where and Sweden tackled Russia to the ground punching him as the other two charged in and Greenland, now very scared darted back under the bed and Russia finally surrendered realizing that now that those three were here, and beating the snot out of his men quite easily called a fall back and managed to roll out from under Sweden, after hitting him with a thrust from his sword then dropping it. He didn't see where he'd hit him. He just knew he had as he didn't hear it hit the ground right away.

He then rolled to his feet and ran with Denmark and Norway hot on his heals truly angry.

Greenland saw Sweden's eyes glaze in pain when Russia thrust the sword at him and then saw Russia get up and run, not bothering to look back as Denmark and Norway looked angry chasing him. Sweden pulled the sword out and threw it on the ground and stumbled backward resting his back against the wall as Finland used the nightstand to force himself to stand and looked at Sweden and saw him sit down hard, back sliding down the wall leaving a blood trail and saw little Greenland's eyes widen from under the bed.

"Stay there Green. Don't look." he all most shouted, alarmed at that.

Greenland ignored him and grabbed his little blanket and darted out from under the bed and pressed the now crumpled up blanket to the front of Swedens wound, right in the middle of his torso. "Hang on bubby. I take care of you now. Just hang on." little teary eyes.

Sweden looked down at Greenland and smiled weekly. "I'll try." he replied as Norway and Denmark came back still looking mad.

Denmark looked over and saw what was going on and turned to Norway. "Get the stitching kit and the bandages now." he ordered, knowing time was of the essence with such a serious wound and made Finland sit back down too, saying. "You won't do the lad much good looking like you are now."

Denmark frowned and went over to Sweden after he was sure Finland was sitting down. He frowned at the blood trail on the wall and saw Sweden's eyes were clouded with pain, and starting to close. "Stay awake Svi. We can't lose you." he ordered, trying not to let the tears build up as they'd scare Greenland even more.

Greenland looked at him then looked at the blood on his hands from where it'd seeped through his blanket as Norway came in and Denmark motioned him over.

Norway came over, took one look at the wound and all color drained from his face. "This is really not good." he whispered as Greenland continued to look at his blood covered hands as Sweden's eyes closed and his body shuddered.

"BUBBY!" Greenland screamed watching as Sweden fell to the side on the floor, barely breathing.

Authors note: yes this is a cliff hanger, yes I changed the rating of the story due to this chapter. Yes I am a horible person for leaving off here with poor traumatized Greenland. I chose Russia as I couldn't think of anyone else who'd raid them at the time. If you know of a personification better suited for that part, please message me or let me know in the form of a review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: First off, I am never finishing writing a chapter and posting it when I'm half asleep and about to fall asleep in my chair again. Parts of the last chapter are a clear example of why that is a very bad idea for me. I will fix those when I can. Thank you for your patience.

Greenland stared at the bed Sweden now lay in. The large man was struggling to breath, and was sweating profusely. He'd been like this for three days. Ever since the attempted raid by Russia. He whimpered, he'd all ways been scared of the large man. And now the one he'd been so afraid of lay unconscious and badly wounded after fighting Russia in order to protect him.

Greenland pulled himself up into Sweden's bed with a whimper and snuggled against his side. "Don't die bubby. Please don't die. The others need you." He whispered softly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall while looking at Norway and Denmark, fast asleep in the arm chairs they'd sat down in early that morning. They'd exhausted themselves caring for their three wounded brothers and him for the past three days.

Greenland frowned. Iceland had woken on the second day in a lot of pain from where he'd been hit on the back of the head three times. Finland had been wounded on both sides and down the right side of his back. His head injury wasn't anywhere near as severe as Iceland's had been. It was the blood loss from his wounds that kept him down, though he wanted to help take care of the others. Denmark had ordered him back to bed. And then their was himself. Only a few small bruises from where the men Russia had grabbed him had been a little too rough with him, but that was all.

Greenland sighed guiltily. His brothers had all been hurt trying to protect him. Even Norway and Denmark had their fair share of cuts from the weapons that Russia's men had. He heard a noise behind him and saw Finland looking through the fridge stomach growling. "Don't do too much bubby." Greenland called over, worried for him.

Finland looked over. "Not planning on it. Just getting something to eat little brother." he replied softly. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm not hungry." Greenland lied, trying to keep his stomach from growling.

Finland looked over and frowned. Greenland was far too skinny to be healthy for his age. "When did you last eat?" he said softly, with a touch of sternness to his voice as the little boy climbed down from the bed and followed him.

"Yesterday morning, but I'm not hungry I'm not." stubbornly.

Finland sighs. "Sure you are. Do you want to tell me why you're claiming not to be?" Finland asked gently as he pulls some eggs out and starts a cooking fire.

Greenland bites his lip. "Because I'm useless to you guys. I can't fight. I've been scared of big brother Sweden just because of his size. I can't really do anything. I damaged your weapons. And I'm small." he replied solemnly as a tear drifts down his cheek. "And I cry at the littlest things."

Finland saw he was being serious and whipped it off his cheek. "You'll grow, but only if you eat properly. I wouldn't put it past you to grow all most as big as Sweden. And as strong. However, you must eat properly in order to do that. And you are far from worthless. You are why we stay together. You are why we fought today. You are the reason that Sweden fights to stay alive instead of giving up to deaths embrace. He fights cause he knows you need him, and you'd be with one less defender if you were to die." turning from his cooking to look the little boy in the eyes.

Greenland looked up at him, little eyes trusting and asked. "Are you sure?"

Finland nodded, face completely serious and replied with. "Completely and utterly sure."

Denmark pokes an eye open sleepily. "You know you shouldn't be up yet." half scolding Finland with that statement.

Finland looked down. "I know. But I can't stay down while you and Norway do all the work." he replied softly as Greenland runs over to Denmark. "Bubby! Bubby! do you thinks I'll be as strong as big brother Sweden one day?" hopefully.

"Very possible." scooping him up with a smile and hears his little tummy rumble."

"You've been letting yourself go." worried knowing the little lad had to be hungry for his stomach to rumble like that.

"I all ready got scolded by Finland for it." pouting

"I'm sure." poking his nose making him giggle, which woke Norway.

"Hmm?" sleepily.

"Hey, looks like you're awake." Finland grinned, going back to cooking.

Norway stands up at that. "You should still be in bed." he scolded sternly.

"I was bored, and I'm sure you're all hungry." Finland replied softly.

"Just don't over do it." Norway said, eyes both concerned and understanding.

"I won't. May I ask what took you guys so long to get back?" Finland asked quietly.

"Let's just leave it as, don't ever think Russia is stupid. Trust me." Denmark said sheepishly, placing his head on top of Greenland's.

Finland raises an eyebrow at that as Norway sighs.

"The first raid in town was a trap. This place was his main target. Why or what he was after, your guess is as good as mine from what you said his reaction to Greenland was." softly.

"He looked like I was the last thing he expected to find. Though he's really scary." Greenland said shivering.

They heard a low groan from Sweden as he opened an eye. "I'll kill him." shaking from the exertion.

"Big bubby Sweden!" Greenland said jumping out of Denmark's arms and running over to him.

"Easy Svi. Finland's only out of bed cause he won't listen to us." Norway said as he and Denmark went over to Sweden's side.

Sweden sighed. "Baby bro okay? Did I make it? I dont.. remember much." tiredly.

"I'm fine. The sword never touched me." Greenland said, much more relaxed now that Sweden was awake.

"That's good. They went for the armory. I am sure of it." He told them, wincing in pain.

Denmark sighed. "We've been too worried for you to check the armory. We... We nearly lost you on the first day. Greenland, once we got him cleaned up and you stitched and bandaged up, cried himself to sleep snuggled into your side. Poor kid was traumatized when he saw how much you were bleeding when you bled through his blanket." he replied softly as he helped Greenland climb into Sweden's bed.

Sweden smiles fondly. "sorry about that."He said his voice pained.

Greenland snuggles into his side. "You'll be okay now right." he asked Sweden as Norway propped Sweden's head up with pillows and had him eat a bit of a thing gruel and drink some water.

"If I keep this down I will be." Sweden replied, feeling exhausted just from the effort.

Greenland nods. "Go back to sleep big brother. I'll protect you." he said. voice soft, but eyes deadly earnest.

Sweden nods and closes his eyes, breathing a bit less labored from before. Greenland snuggles close holding a sheathed dagger he'd found close. Ready to fight if he had to this time.

Norway stands up. "I'm going to go check on Iceland. Norway said as Finland finished cooking and pointed to him. "And you, back to bed."

Finland sighed. "Fine." putting the food on different plates and going back to his room with his.

Denmark sighed and smiled at Greenland. "Honestly, I don't know what I would of done if Svi hadn't charged through the window like that." he said fondly ruffling his hair.

Greenland looked at him. "You saw me in danger?" he asked surprised.

"Didn't see, just sensed it." he replied hand still on Greenland's head.

"Will you teach me how to fight?" Greenland asked hopefully.

Denmark smiled and replied with. "Of course little bro. We don't need another incident like this. But we'll have to wait till the others are a bit better."

They then heard Norway yell in alarm and worry. "Wait here Green." Denmark said standing up and heading for the door.

"Be careful bubby." Greenland replied, little eyes worried.

"I will be." Denmark said, going out the door and shutting it behind him before walking briskly to the room next to Sweden's worried by the yell as Norway hardly ever yelled like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Denmark briskly walked into Iceland's room and saw Iceland on the floor with Norway trying to pick him up and get him back into bed. "Let me help." Denmark said softly.

Norway nods as Iceland trembles, head still aching as the two help him to his feet and back to his bed.

"What were you thinking Ice. You took three hard blows to the back of the head that were hard enough that if you were human, you'd be dead." Norway scolded gently.

"I know, but Finland's on his feet all ready so I thought I could as well." Iceland replied Tiredly.

"He didn't get hit as many times as you did to your head Ice, and he won't listen to us to stay in bed either." Denmark said softly, careful not to be his usual loud self knowing it would only hurt Iceland more to do so.

"I see. He's probably wanting to get to Christmas preparations." Iceland said.

"Very likely. He hates anything that messes with that certain schedule." Norway sighs annoyed.

"Wish he'd stay in bed a bit more." Iceland asked quietly.

"He needs to rest. Even if his wound's aren't as bad as your's or Svi's." Norway replied.

"How is Svi? has he woken up at all? I heard he had it even worse than I did. And is Greenland all right." Iceland asked.

Denmark smiles. "Sweden's woken up, just very very weak. We nearly lost him at first, and gave me, Norge, and Green a scare. Greenland's just a little bruised up, and a bit traumatized. Finland got him to eat a full meal." Denmark replied chuckling.

"That's good that he's eating now. And that Svi's woken up. He's probably sleeping again huh."Iceland asked.

"Aye, fed him a thin gruel and water. Best thing for a wound like that." Norway answered softly. "You should rest too little brother."

Nods and lays back down. "Good night Norway, Denmark." dozing off knowing he needed to let his body heal.

Denmark sighs. "Let's go check the armory, I'm sure nothing else will happen." Denmark said softly seeing the basement doors been knocked off it's hinges.

"Aye. Lets." going down with him.

Authors Note: First off, sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy. Also, I'm running low on ideas, so suggestions in the form of pm's are welcome. Also reviews are also welcome thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Denmark sighed, looking at their ransacked armory. "So this was their main target." he sighed to Norway.

Norway nodded. "Yeah. Looks like they meant to leave us weaponless and defenseless." he agreed annoyed.

"Worst part is, they wrecked what they couldn't take. I don't think most of our wooden weapons are salvageable. Denmark continued, looking over a wrecked spear. "And most of our metal ones were taken by those jerks."

"I know. if I hadn't had my sword on me, it probably would of been taken as well. Same as your battle ax, damaged as it is."Norway commented.

"I know. I'm surprised it held with how vicious the decoy and guard fought violently." Denmark said with a charismatic smile.

"Agreed. Well, we better start cleaning up down here." Norway said tiredly.

Denmark frowned at that and asked. "You okay Norge?"

"I'm fine. Just worn down from these last few days. I'm sure you are too. Neither of us have gotten much sleep of late." Norway replied softly, face emotionless.

"True, you go rest. I'll wake you when I need it." Denmark said quietly.

"You sure you'll be okay down here on your own. " Norway asked, seeing Denmark's face. "And none of this was your fault Dane." gently.

Nods. "I know, can't help but still feel guilty that Svi was the one who got wounded protecting Greenland though. I'm the older brother to you guys, even if not bound by blood like you and Ice are. I'm still supposed to protect you guys, and I failed." shoulder slumping at that.

"How do you think I feel about Ice being hurt like he was. He's blood to me and he got hurt. But I'm not going to sulk about it. I'm going to get stronger, and smarter too so something like this will never happen again." Norway said, body looking tired but eyes on fire with determination.

Denmark stared at him for a minute. Then let his charismatic smile come back. "Aye. we both will, but we can't do that with our bodies exhausted like this. Perhaps we should leave the cleaning down here for another day."

Norway let the slightest smile show. "Agreed. Let's both get some rest. I bet Russia's still running from that beating Svi gave him before Russia wounded him."

Denmark nodded. "Agreed. Let's go back up." Turning towards the steps.

Norway follows, knowing Denmark had to be as exhausted as he looked. Norway stumbled on the last step and fell forward onto the living room floor, making Denmark turn around worried. "Norge, you okay?"

Norway picked himself up, and inspected his hands and Denmark saw the scrapes. "Norge?" worried.

"Hmmm? I'm fine. Just a bit more fatigued than I thought." Going to the sink and cleaning the scrapes and Denmark took a look after and sighed. "I know for a fact you won't let me bandage them." tiredly.

"This is minor, and will probably be healed by tomorrow." Norway said with a shrug.

Denmark nodded. "Agreed. Finland, you're supposed to be in bed." seeing Finland's on his feet again.

"I know. But you two need your sleep, and someone has to guard the place." Finland said, frowning at the sight of them.

Norway growled. "Fine. But don't push yourself too hard. You're still healing from your wounds."

"I'll do my best." as Denmark gives in as well and he and Norway go to their rooms.

Finland smiles as he hears their snores not a minute later and sits in a living room chair and starts reading a book.

Authors note: okay next chapter will be a time skip as I'm running out of ideas for little Greenland. Thank you for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: okay, this is another time skip as I'm running out of ideas for him as a little one. So Greenland's going to be physically 13 now.. Also fixing the other chapters and searching them for errors. Thank you for your patience.

Greenland winced as he took a light hit from one of the sparring staffs as he sparred with Sweden. He was still dwarfed by the much larger man, but no longer feared him. That fear was gone when Russia had attacked many years ago. He shivered and charged again with his own sparing staff, determined not to think about that incident now. He could not afford to let himself be distracted by thought of the past.

Sweden watched his every move. He had noticed the boys brief hesitation and his shiver before the charge. _Is he still scared of me after all these years?_ He thought to himself, still watching him.

Then jumped as the boy charged again, barely managing to block his next attack and shoved the smaller, younger nation back. "Not bad." Sweden said with a very slight smile.

Greenland smirked. "I caught you daydreaming there admit it." he said.

Sweden shook his head. "Me, day dreaming, never. You're more likely to do that." half teasingly, readying the sparing staff.

Greenland grins. "Here I come." charging towards Sweden again, but both stop as Norway lets out a slight whistle.

"Oh come on Norge." Greenland complains.

"If you want lunch, you'll put the sparing staffs away and get yourselves cleaned up." Finland said, coming up beside Norway.

Greenland perks up at that. "All right, lunch." quickly putting his sparring staff in it's place and heading to the wash room.

Sweden followed at a slower pace and noticed Denmark watching them.

"You okay Dane?" he asked turning to him.

"Just remembering when he was a little lad how timid he used to be. Now there's no timidity or fear in him. Just recklessness. I fear for him. I really do." Denmark said softly.

"There was some hesitation in his fighting. I don't know if it was fear, planning, or something else entirely. I do not know." Sweden replied.

Norway sighed. "From his eyes I'd say he was reminiscing on what happened all those years ago on this day."

Sweden winced, hand going up to just below his chest where he new there was a scar that went all the way through to his back. "I remember. Finland recovered first, and his scars are nearly all faded away. Iceland too. other than the occasional headaches. "I took the longest, and it still aches from time to time. Especially in the cold." Sweden said softly.

Norway sighed. "Of course, yours was the worst. Makes sense you'd take the longest to heal."

"I know, and you and Denmark near killed yourselves for the first three or four days according to Finland." Sweden said with a slight smirk.

"Of course. We were blaming ourselves for what had happened to you guys and for Greenland getting traumatized like he had. Though that incident only made him want to learn how to fight all the more." Norway said with a slight smile.

Denmark nodded. "He's become a fine young nation, and a good friend and brother to Ice. We both have to admit. Ice has matured a bit since he came along.

Finland nods as Sweden goes to the washroom as Greenland comes out. "I agree, hush now, hear he comes. Besides, he's not ready yet."

Denmark nods as they watch Greenland approach. Youthful energy shining in his eyes, and a knowing look on his face as he approached him. Then he frowned worried, suddenly feeling uneasy and looked around, then up. "Hey guys, why there's a large grey cloud off in the distance?" he asked pointing behind them.

Denmark frowned and turned around and saw it. He frowned. "Norway, Finland with me. Green, lunch may be a little late, let Sweden know to get the real weapon ready.

Greenland nodded, knowing that tone. "Yes sir. Should I get Iceland as well?" he asked.

Denmark nodded. "Do so, and be careful." heading towards the cloud as the two follow behind, leaving Greenland to tell Iceland and Sweden what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Greenland continued to watch grey cloud that continually came closer. He shivered. He had the same feeling he'd had all those years ago before Russia had attacked them.

Iceland help one of the spears out to him as he put on his leather armor. "You'll need this." Iceland said simple.

Nods and takes it. "Thanks." watching Sweden prepare a grab his fighting staff. "Will that be enough to defeat whoever or whatever that cloud is?" Greenland asked softly.

Sweden shrugged and grabbed the sword Russia had left all those years ago. It didn't have a sheath, but he kept it in good condition, all most considering it a trophy.

"This better?" Sweden asked.

"Much. Not meaning to be nit picky. Just better safe than sorry." strapping the long dagger he first learned with to his waste.

Nods. "I know. Just don't do anything reckless. We can't lose you."

Nods. "I know." then hears pounding on the front door. "They're here." As Sweden heads up the stairs.

"Aye, and we are far more prepared this time." Sweden said, eyes determined.

"Who ever or whatever it is, I don't think it's Russia this time." Iceland said quietly.

Sweden nods. "It doesn't feel like that does it. If not Russia though, then who?" he said quietly, thinking over who all would attack them.

"We'll see who it is when they get here. I just hope Denmark, Norway, and Finland are all right." Greenland said putting on some of his leather armbands.

"They will be. Denmark and Norway are older than I am and has faced many more battles and wars than I have. Finland knows how to be silent and avoid being seen when the need arises." Sweden said softly.

"I hope so." as he watches the clouds draw closer. A great feeling of unease in him.

Sweden notices. "Uneasy about the coming battle Green?"

"Aye." then slices an arrow in have with his dagger.

At that an albino charges towards him from the direction the arrow had come from and he blocks the sword with his dagger, slightly startled, letting slip that he's left handed.

"Kesesese so you are an awesome left handed person like me." the albino said grinning.

Greenland growled. "Other than which hand I use, I am nothing like you."

The albino let out his weird laugh again. "What temper. Not a good thing to have in the midst of a battle."

Sweden and Iceland come between the albino and Greenland. "Back off Prussia." Sweden growls.

Prussia smirks. "Well, if it isn't the former viking himself. They left you behind this time huh?"

"Aye, figured one of the big boys should stay and protect our brothers this time." Sweden growled.

"Tch. You guys must be unawesomely weak then."

"Not weak, these two are just inexperienced." Sweden corrects.

Prussia swings at him again. "Still means they unawesome."

Not as unawesome as you're going to be when I'm done with you." they heard from right behind Prussia.

Prussia turns around and sees a very angry Denmark there and swallows. "When'd you get back?"

"Just now, the others are more than enough to deal with your brother and his men." cracking knuckles.

"I wouldn't be so sure. West's young, but I raised him. He's more than enough for you guys." Prussia smirked.

And I will be joining him once I deal with you." Aiming his sword at Denmark.

Denmark spins his axe. "Bring it!"

Prussia charges at him and their blades meet sending the sounds of clashing weapons echoing around the area.

After a few minutes Greenland covered his ears shaking violently. "Stop it, make it stop."

Iceland looks at him. "Green?" worried.

"Fighting, so much blood, stop it... Pain hurt blood make it stop! Make it stop!" eyes glazed which makes both Prussia and Denmark stop fighting.

"What is wrong with him. Is is acting very un-awesome right now?' Prussia said watching him.

Denmark sighs. "This usually happens before a battle. Sweden, go check on Finland and Norway." going over to Greenland. "Green, what do you see?"

"Death, destruction. Blood everywhere. Everyone dead. No one alive. You, Sweden, Everyone. dead." whimpering, still clutching his head.

Sweden soon returns with Finland and Norway, with Germany following ticked cause they were in the middle of a fight, till he sees Greenland.

"Is he all right?" he asks, seeing the look on Greenland's face.

"He's having a vision. I've never seen him have one this intense before." Finland said as Norway went over to Greenland, put a hand on his head and started muttering under his breath until Greenland's eyes cleared.

Greenland looked around curiously. "We can't fight the others. There's bigger danger coming. We can't waste resources fighting them. And they can't waste resources fighting us." he said, clinging to Norway, who was closest.

"I take it that has something to do with your vision." Germany said quietly.

Greenland nodded. "If we waste resources. We will not be ready for the great war to come. I do not know when it will come, but it will come."

Germany nodded. "Very well. Me and Prussia will go home then. Just know what you saw may not happen for many many years." he cautioned.

"I know. But you can never start preparing too early. " Greenland replied.

"Kessesse. This little lad has wisdom far beyond his years." Prussia said ruffling his hair.

"Agreed. Come along brother." Germany said as he turned and left.

Denmark watched them leave and sighed in relief. "Well Green your visions saved us this time. Let's get you inside and get you something to drink."

Greenland nodded and let them lead him inside.

Authors Note: So sorry it took so long to get this done. I had a bit of writers block trying to figure out what to do with this chapter. I'm just glad I finaly got it done. Thank you all for your patience.


	11. Chapter 11

Greenland sighed as he looked out the window of his bedroom. He still felt drained from the events of the previous day. "Why me. Why do I have those visions. What do they mean. Is there anything I can do to keep my visions from becoming a reality." he said to himself, not realizing Iceland had come in.

"I'm sure there is a reason for it. As well as I'm sure there's a way to keep your visions from becoming a reality as well."

Greenland jumped slightly. "When did you get here?" blushing.

"About a minute ago." Iceland answered with a shrug.

"You said there must be a reason for me to have my visions. But why me?" Greenland asked quietly.

"I wish I could tell you. But I don't know the answer to that." Iceland responds, shrugging again.

"Do you think the others might have an answer for me then?"

"You never know unless you ask. Want me to go with you?"

I'd appreciate it if you would, thanks." Greenland said softly.

Iceland nods. "Let's go then."

Greenland nods and follows him up.

Authors note: sorry it took so long. I've been really busy of late, and also working on a boyfriend scenarios story on my quotetv account. Also running out of ideas, so suggestions and requests are open. Thank you.


End file.
